The Wrong Hands
by Felinae Silvestris
Summary: Harry drops the Marauder's Map while wandering and thinking about his disastrous date with Cho. Of all people, Malfoy finds it and decides to keep it and wind Harry up. Harry has just got to get that Map back, no matter what. Drarry slash, T for language


A/N: Hey. Getting over writers block with this lovely little oneshot. He he he. It may be continued, it may not. According to MS Word it's exactly 1000 words and it's a challenge set for me by a friend. The aim was to get 1000 words exactly, a Drarry that's as canon as possible and set during their fifth year. So... it takes place a couple of days after Harry's disastrous Valentine's date with Cho Chang. Enjoy - reviews and concrit encouraged.

Disclaimer: I forgot it again. I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't own Draco Malfoy either. JKR does. I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

**The Wrong Hands**

It was getting late, Harry thought, checking his watch. He would have to get back to the common room soon, or else Hermione and Ron would be at him. He needed space to think, though and here in the Room of Requirement, he had it. It was the way it looked when the DA were here, which didn't help. Harry was thinking about Cho, having just discussed that disaster of a date with Hermione. Girls were far too complicated, he decided, with all the jealousy and tricks to find out what he was thinking without asking him. It was infuriating, and Harry wondered if his feelings for the Ravenclaw were even still the same. Still, there was no point in sitting here dwelling on what he should have done, it was late and he should get to bed. He picked up the silky Invisibility Cloak, searching in his pocket for that handy bit of parchment. Wait… he had put it in his pocket when he came in, he definitely had. So where was the Marauder's map?

A thorough search of the room produced nothing. The only thing he could think of was that he'd dropped it outside and not noticed. He'd have to just go and hope there was no-one out there. He had the cloak, but a door opening by itself was strange enough, even in Hogwarts. There was no other choice, he couldn't wait in here all night. Resigned, Harry threw the cloak over himself and opened the door. He spotted the parchment but before he could pick it up someone else did, someone with platinum hair, grey eyes and a smug smirk. There was no real option, so with a flourish, Harry threw off his cloak and flicked his wand.

"_Accio!_"

Malfoy just barely held on to the parchment, and his smirk became more pronounced.

"Well, well. Shouldn't you be all snug in your bed, Potter, crying about your little break up or something," the blonde drawled, waving the parchment. Harry stood there defiantly, glaring at Malfoy. He ignored the dig about Cho, because he was more concerned with getting that map back before Malfoy figured out what it was. "What do you want with this old parchment, Potter?"

"It's mine. Give me it, Malfoy."

"What's so special about it?"

"Nothing. It's just parchment."

"Oh, I bet it is. You writing to someone, Potter? Maybe to Chang, apologising for whatever it is you did. She was really hurt, so I heard. What'd you do, cheat on her?"

"None of your business, Malfoy, just give me the damn parchment."

"Ah, so you did. Who with? Was it Granger? Can't see anyone getting too upset about her, to be honest. I know… it was Weaselbee, wasn't it? You and Chang broke up cause you told her you were gay. Well, tough, you're not getting this back," Draco kept up the taunts, folding up the map and sticking it in his back pocket.

Harry had just about tuned out Malfoy's ranting, seething with rage at being caught, and so close to the Room of Requirement. That little silver I pinned to Draco's robes worried him. The last thing he needed was more hassle with Umbridge. However, the last thing Malfoy said struck him, and gave him an idea that might just get him out of this, with the map. The cloak was safely tucked away in his pocket, and Malfoy knew about it anyway. Harry took a step towards Draco, now wearing a smirk himself. He couldn't quite believe he was going to do this, but it was probably going to be more effective than a Stunning Spell. He was counting on it, in fact.

"Very astute, _Draco_," he said, in a voice that could only be described as a purr, "I had so hoped you'd be the one to figure it out." Harry almost laughed when he saw those grey eyes widen and glance down the hall way, but before Malfoy could think about bolting, he was held against the wall, Harry's strong hands on both his shoulders. "The thing is, I wouldn't go for someone like Ron. You see, I prefer blondes…" and he went for it, cringing at the thought but counting on Draco being too ashamed to tell anyone about this. He kissed the blonde hard, pushing him harder against the wall and trying not to lose his nerve now. He moved quickly, snaking one hand down towards Draco's back pocket. In the ten seconds it took for Draco to come to his senses and realise what was happening, Harry had grabbed the map, thrown his cloak back on and taken off down the hall.

The blonde tried to follow, but Harry was too far away and all Draco could hear were distant groans and creaks that formed the normal night time melody of the castle. Cursing mutinously under his breath, he made his way back down the stairs towards the dungeons and his common room, a horrid flush marring his usually pale complexion. Secretly, he was glad nobody else was around to hear him, and thanking everyone from Merlin to Voldemort that nobody had caught them in the middle of the corridor. If anyone found out about this, they would be silenced so quickly their grandchildren would be struck dumb.

"Bloody Potter, I'll get him for that… if he tells anyone, he's dead…"

Harry chuckled softly to himself, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he listened to the Slytherin's furious mutterings. He'd won this one, that was for sure. With that thought to keep him amused, he walked back to Gryffindor Tower, trying to forget what he'd just done. He was pretty sure Malfoy would keep quiet, after all, he would never admit to letting the Boy Who Lived get the better of him. He resolved to be more careful on his wanderings; after all, he didn't want that map or anything else of his to fall into the wrong hands.


End file.
